<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by clarkjoekent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195476">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent'>clarkjoekent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, M/M, Mostly a crack fic guys, Werewolf AU, fluff and some mild smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious village pops up and who does Tsunade send to investigate? Might Gai. He has no idea what he's doing and knows even less when two massive dogs accost him and an old ghost returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another WIP I had in my folders + being stuck at home = wild ass werewolf fic no one asked for. I had the idea for one of the Kakagai week prompts but scrapped it. This is def just the idea of werewolves, no weird abo no thankies. Just Kakashi being a shit head and Gai getting lost in the sauce.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gai had no idea what he had walked into. This mission was supposed to be a simple one, just gather some information about a surrounding village that had just popped up and then go home. He usually wasn't used for these kinds of missions but Tsunade had no one else and she had a bunch of shinobi riding her about the village. Yet here he was in the middle of a strange house buried under the weight of a massive beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had gotten to the village a fog had settled over the small area and there was no person in sight. Not even a sound. Being by himself and not really used to these missions he decided to take a closer look. He crouched as low as he could near the border of the village. Still nothing. He had no choice but to wait until nightfall, which was 6 hours away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved away from the border and started doing some push ups so time could pass faster. He was so busy counting his progress, he didn't notice a huge dog come up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh hello puppy! Where is your owner?" Gai tried to hide the fact he was nervous. The dog was massive and covered in copper colored fur. It's eyes were the unsettling, bright blue and almost human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog cocked it's head to the side and then let out a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any food or treats for you but I can offer a belly rub?" Gai put his hand out so the dog can sniff him. He learned that dogs love to sniff things and get belly rubs from an old friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog took a step forward and sniffed Gai's hand. It moved back and whined. As fast as the first dog showed up another was hot on it's heels. This one was dark brown and just as big. Both dogs looked at each other and then back at Gai. He got an uneasy feeling from them, like they were communicating silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The copper dog sank its teeth into Gai's arm and began to drag him into the village. He had no idea what was happening but he wasn't about to fight two dogs that were bigger than him when he was standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai tried to look into the windows of the houses that passed by but he didn't see a single person. This mission was turning into a failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dragged him up some steps and into a big house near the center of the village. The darker brown dog pushed him inside from behind while the copper one let his arm go. There wasn't any blood but he knew he would get some distinct tooth shaped bruises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed him into the foyer and then left him. He could just leave but the growls they gave him sounded mildly threatening and he would rather not get chased by big dogs all the way to Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood still until a massive grey wolf came out from the shadows. He thought the ones that dragged him were big. This one had a grey eye and a red eye. The scar that bisected the red eye seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf walked circles around him, sniffing him and making growling noises. The wolf stopped in front of him and sat, it's tail wagging slightly. Gai thought he was getting sized up to be eaten when the wolf got into a pouncing position. He quickly looked around for the exit but was stopped when the dog jammed it's huge head right into his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All air left him immediately as he crashed into the floor. The wolf didn't give him any time to try and regain his breath, he just got on top of Gai and crushed him. The weight of the wolf was suffocating but the feeling of it's sandpaper tongue running across his face was a new one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf looked happy to see a human and what else could Gai do other than use his free arm to cautiously pet the wolf. The copper dog made it's way over and decided to lick Gai too, before he knew it, he was surrounded by dogs who wanted a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grey wolf looked down at Gai while he tried to maneuver away from all of the dogs licking his face. He managed to look back up at the wolf, trying to convey that he was tired and losing oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf growled at the dogs surrounding him and backed off. Gai was finally able to get up and at the insistence of the wolf was pushed up the tall staircase and into a bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a massive room, fit for a king. Gai turned around to face the wolf who continued to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you telling me to sleep here or am I your prisoner?" Gai knew the wolf couldn't talk back but it was worth a shot. The wolf got up and pushed Gai onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll sleep here then, no need to push." Gai felt out of his element but the wolf in front of him felt so familiar and calm that he obeyed. Better than the alternative. The Blue Beast took his shoes off and then laid down in the middle of the bed. It was still daytime but who was he to argue with a 100 pound wolf. He finally closed his eyes to try and sleep a few minutes later he felt the bed dip and the sound of the wolf yawning. Gai remained still until he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Gai?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai felt a finger poke his chest waking him up from his dreamless slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another poke and Gai peeked one eye open. He was expecting a big wolf next to him but all he saw was a pale and naked torso in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes all the way, assuming that the person poking him was part of his rescue team and came face to face with red and grey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Hello?" He sat up and managed to get a better look at the man poking his chest. "How do you know my name?" The shock of silver hair seemed familiar and so did the mole on the man's chin but no name was coming to mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, Gai you don't remember me? I'm going to cry. Whatever happened to being eternal rivals?" The man smiled, his sharp canines making an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm that sounds familiar." Gai looked at the pale torso, riddled with scars  trying to remember who the person was. <em>Eternal Rivals. Huh.</em> The only person he ever called his eternal rival died years ago on a mission. Granted his body never made it home so maybe it was possible. He had the eyes and the hair. Sudden realization washed over him. "Kakashi?" Gai whispered hoping that the man couldn't hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah you do remember. Your face blindness is getting better." Kakashi smiled again this time looking predatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You died." Gai frowned and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I'm very much alive as you can see. They didn't bother checking for a pulse. I was bitten by a big dog and left for dead. Instead of going back home I got a pack and made a home for myself here." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pack?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Gai my pack, all the wolves here are like me." Kakashi got off the bed and stood up. He turned around and gestured to his back where a massive scar, a bite mark, was showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you?" Gai realized he hadn't seen that big wolf from earlier in a while. "Where's all the dogs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai really? I'm the dog, although the proper term is werewolf." Kakashi sounded way too happy for someone in his predicament but as Gai recalled, he did love dogs more than people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the others are werewolves too." All the pieces started to fall into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they were the other members of the first ANBU squad, my squad." Kakashi walked to the bedroom door and opened it. Four people were standing outside of it, eavesdropping. They looked inside the room and then back at Kakashi before the man gestured for them to come inside the room. "Gai this is Uzumaki Haru." Kakashi pointed at the tall red head. He had a septum nose ring and his long red hair was in a messy bun. He smiled and waved at Gai. "This is Hyuga Isao, they are from the second branch but I guess old man Hiashi gave up finding them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can rot for all I care.” Isao said as he watched Gai get up from the bed. Gai felt awkward just sitting in the bed, he shook Isao's and Haru's hand. Kakashi let out a soft giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one is Nara Satoru, she's my right hand of the pack. You know her, we used to play kick the can with her and her brother." Kakashi gestured to a short no nonsense looking woman. She didn't smile, instead she snarled at Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh I'm not good with faces and names I'm sorry." Gai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, hoping she'd stand down and not slit his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries Gai." Her laugh was dry and devoid of humor but Kakashi and the others laughed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lastly, this is Akimichi Hoshi." Kakashi had to move Haru out of the way so Gai could see the small Akimichi. He looked about 15 years old and already wary of the shinobi in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you all." Gai smiled through his nervousness and watched as Kakashi turned to his small pack to talk to them. Gai moved back over to the bed, trying not to listen in too hard. He heard his name a few times and something about Konoha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked out the window in his room and into the town. People were walking around and shopping. Gai wondered where they all came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are werewolves too." Kakashi said he was dangerously close to Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All of them a part of your pack?" Gai turned to see Kakashi, who was wearing a dangerous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, well I didn't change them, they came into my small pack after they heard what I had done to the monster that turned us." His smile never wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai noticed the small pack was gone from the room and he was once again alone with the friend that he thought he had lost. He’d like to think he’s more than a friend, Kakashi and Gai were on the way to dating the day before he had left for his supposedly fatal mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you send me a letter or something telling me you were okay?" <em>It was years ago, surely he had time to write something.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gai how would I be able to sneak a note in Konoha when I was declared dead?" Kakashi frowned at Gai as if it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could've done something, I know you and I know you've done some sketchy things in order to communicate." Memories of morse coded notes and dog summons came flooding back. They even made their own code for this very reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, Gai, the last few years have been hell. I just got here in this village a month ago. I was going to send something to you until Haru and Isao dragged you here. What were you doing here anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsunade sent me, she's our new Hokage by the way, to investigate some ghost village that randomly popped up. You are making people nervous." Gai sat down next to Kakashi on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsunade the Slug Princess? She's the Hokage? What happened to Hiruzen?" There was a hint of humor in Kakashi's voice. Gai forgot, Kakashi had so much to catch up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiruzen died stopping Orochimaru and Suna from destroying Konoha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi just looked at Gai like he had a thousand heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay let me try and fill you in, since I'm here." Gai chuckled and recapped all the important things that had happened while Kakashi was busy dealing with being a werewolf. "I'm pretty sure Tsunade will let you back in if you wanted to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way Gai. I'm not going back to being a soldier of the state. I love having my pack." Kakashi scrunched his face up. Gai had forgotten how beautiful Kakashi was, even when his face looked like he had eaten a sour lemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you can just help us out on some missions?" Gai wanted Kakashi close again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. I'll have to discuss it with the pack."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai smiled and hugged Kakashi, who didn't see it coming. He tensed up and almost jerked out of his arms. Once he realized he wasn't getting attacked he settled back into Gai's hold. A few minutes went by before Gai let Kakashi go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dangerous and dark look returned to Kakashi's face. Gai didn't know if he was feeling scared or aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya know, we were supposed to go on a date, when I came back home." Kakashi smiled at Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are several years late, Kakashi." Gai pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but now we are back together and I want that date. I'm hungry and I know you are too." Kakashi poked Gai's stomach, which promptly betrayed him by growling. A date with Kakashi didn't sound too bad. Gai nodded and let Kakashi half drag him out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out, out, out. Go away." Kakashi shooed his close pack out of the kitchen, while they protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me you aren't dating him. His eyebrows, Kakashi." Satoru whined at her pack leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His eyebrows are pretty, don't be jealous. It's an ugly look on you." Kakashi smirked at the Nara before shutting her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to make us dinner?" Gai asked before walking over to the kitchen island and sitting on a stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. We don't have any restaurants yet." Kakashi winked and got to work. A half an hour and a bottle of sake later, Gai and Kakashi were eating grilled saury and rice. They laughed just like they used to and talked like they hadn't missed a day. Gai admired Kakashi's smile, something he rarely saw back in Konoha. Kakashi's laughter sounded soft and light and his eyes twinkled when Gai would make a joke or tell him about his team. It made Gai's heart flutter and hurt just the same. <em>Did Konoha really hurt him that much?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Genma became a jonin instructor? He's got Naruto, an Uchiha and a really strong girl. She almost rivals Tsunade." Gai said sipping on the last of the sake Kakashi had poured. They made it back to the bedroom and on the bed. Kakashi's head was resting on Gai's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never would've picked him to be a jonin instructor." Kakashi giggled at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He hates it but loves it. All the kids on his team are sort of thriving so I guess he's doing a good job." Gai sighed. His free hand was busy running through Kakashi's hair, which was softer than it looked. Kakashi let out a low humming sound. "Hey Kakashi, why didn't you turn into a human after you saw me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked up at him and blushed. "I didn't want to scare you, you seemed on edge already. I figured if you slept, I could turn back without you staring at me. It's awful to watch. With all my bones cracking and what not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gai grimaced and threw back the rest of the alcohol. Usually he doesn't drink but having the guy he's had a crush on since the academy, resting his head on his chest, he needed to liquid courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time later Gai heard a soft snore from Kakashi and he decided to follow suit.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Boss!" A worried looking Haru barged into Kakashi's bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Kakashi had just gotten out of the shower, his hair dripping and his body barely covered with a towel. Gai was drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some more Leaf shinobi are at our border."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, okay give me a minute and I'll see them. They probably want Gai back." Kakashi looked over at Gai who was too busy looking at something low and round sticking out from behind the towel. "You should come with me." Gai nodded but he did not avert his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru bowed and left the room. Kakashi quickly got dressed in what he called his normal clothes, which was no more than a fur skirt and a faded black t-shirt and they left the house to meet the Gai Rescue Squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and Gai instantly knew who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asuma!" Gai waved enthusiastically at the smoking man who looked like he had seen a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi!?" Asuma shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, put the cigarette out, you're bothering my nose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai and Genma jumped from the trees looking just as shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell Hatake?" Asuma moved close to Kakashi and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alive oh no crazy. Hi Kurenai. Still dating this beast?" Kakashi poked Asuma in an attempt to move the taller man out of the way. Kurenai just laughed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We came to see if Gai was still alive, imagine how we feel Kakashi." Genma moved his signature senbon around his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alive and okay! Kakashi helped me out." Gai smiled at the team of jonin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are coming to the village and explaining this to Tsunade." Asuma growled, not realizing his voice was raised enough to attract Kakashi's pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what? Gonna drag me back? Good luck." Kakashi looked bored of the whole conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to get hostile, Kakashi was coming back to talk to Tsunade about an alliance between the werewolves and Konoha. They could be a big help to us in the future." Gai got between Kakashi and Asuma, he didn't want Kakashi to kill the Sarutobi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Werewolves?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah werewolves." Gai pushed Asuma back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maa, just tell the whole world Gai." Kakashi looked irritated now. Gai took a deep breath and whispered in Kakashi's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The worst thing to do right now is to argue with Asuma. Just come home with me and we can explain this to Tsunade together." Gai smiled softly at his friend. Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to Konoha for a day, Satoru is in charge." Kakashi yelled. A small black dog bowed her head and barked at the other wolves. Kakashi turned back to the Leaf nin and sighed. "Let's go before I change my mind."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gai was happy to see Kakashi talk to Kurenai and Genma about the village and their teams. Asuma was still wary of Kakashi, maintaining a healthy distance ahead of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the gates in an hour. Kotetsu and Izumo were amazed as Kakashi walked through the gates. He waved at them and smiled, not realizing that no one was used to him being alive or seeing him without his mask. Gai was elated when Kakashi told him that the mask bothered his nose so he stopped wearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the Hokage tower was the same as the Gates. Iruka nearly dropped his papers when they walked up the steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iruka." Kakashi nodded and continued the walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizune took one look at the group and let Tsunade know they made it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Milady, we got Gai back and we picked up someone." Asuma grumbled as they all piled into Tsunade's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What took you so long Gai?" She hadn't looked up yet to see Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Hokage I was trying to get information but the village had no people so I waited and then I ran into Kakashi." Gai didn't know what else to say, it's not like he was going to tell her he was abducted by well meaning werewolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi?" Tsunade looked up, her eyes locking with Kakashi's mismatched ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello." Kakashi waved at the stunned Hokage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are supposed to be dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have incompetent medical nin." Kakashi smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny brat." Tsunade stood up and walked over to the still grinning Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not joking. I was very much alive after the attack, as was my team. The medical team assumed I was dead and continued on with the mission. I woke up with a fever and was surrounded by my suffering teammates. We only survived thanks to a nice old lady who was picking flowers two fields over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade squinted at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got bitten by a rabid werewolf and turned. See?" He turned around and lifted his shirt, showing Tsunade and the others the bite mark that made Gai cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you can turn into a dog?" Genma sounded like he was on the verge of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at Gai and dropped his shirt. He turned around and stretched before shifting into a big wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit Kakashi!" Asuma jumped back behind Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was busy laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it. Hatake, you are finally who you want to be. A damn dog." She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Kakashi let out a bark and nudged Gai with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Beast scratched Kakashi's head, waiting for the other shinobi in the room to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took so long because of Kakashi. He told me about the village and how they came to be and how he turned into a wolf." Gai moved to scratching behind Kakashi's ears, his huge tail thumping against the wood of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I guess that's a good enough excuse." Tsunade started petting Kakashi. "Still you should've come back to the village."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wiggled free and moved backwards. In a minute Kakashi was back to his human form. How his skirt didn't get shredded was beyond Gai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already got the riot act from Gai. I was neck deep in wolf stuff and I just got settled in the village you sent him to investigate. I'm not coming back to Konoha." Kakashi glared at Tsunade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a huge pack to take care of, they've moved around so much and I promised them they could stay there." Kakashi crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade and Kakashi were at a stand off and Gai was worried Kakashi was actually going to die this time. The Hokage let out a sigh and waved off Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but you've made yourself known now, you can at least lend a hand when we need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to send people on any mission you want. It has to be important, we have shit we need to do too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal brat.” Tsunade laughed as she shook his hand. “An alliance with werewolves. What will happen next.” When she dismissed the team she was still laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think all my bones shifting and cracking is all that funny.” Kakashi winked at Gai as they walked out of the Hokage Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well seeing you change was funny.” Gai nudged Kakashi playfully. They laughed as they waited for the rest of the team to make it outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Kakashi, I'm sorry I was rough earlier, I was pissed off you didn’t contact any of us but I get it. You were just figuring your shit out.” Asuma clapped a hand on Kakashi’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maa, it’s okay Asuma, I was surprised Kurenai stuck around you so I got a little angry.” Kakashi stuck his tongue out. He received a harsher pat on the back before Asuma let out a boisterous laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though you aren’t coming back to the village, I’m glad you are alive.” Asuma lit a cigarette and grinned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. We should get together once a month and have dinner.” Kurenai hugged Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try, you might have to come to my village for the first few times</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring the alcohol, Kami knows we are gonna need it.” Genma mumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asuma, Genma and Kurenai waved goodbye as Kakashi and Gai made their way to the gates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you can visit anytime. My pack knows your smell well enough to let you wander around. Hoshi liked your energy, anyone to get him to smile is a winner in my book.” Kakashi got close to Gai, if he moved about an inch closer and their noses would be touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might take you up on that offer.” Gai tried not to blush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to show you the rest of the village and maybe the rest of my bedroom.” Kakashi practically purred the last part and Gai turned to putty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date then.” Gai can hear his voice cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.” Kakashi smiled and leaned in closer, planting a kiss on Gai’s lips. He didn’t deepen it, but he lingered a little. “A taste of what’s to come.” Kakashi winked and walked away leaving Gai a blushing mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunade had no issue with Gai visiting Kakashi in his village and Kakashi’s pack grew to ignore the myriad of noises and smells coming from their leader’s bedroom when he visited. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>